zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SuperAlpaca/Archive 1
-- Xykeb Zraliv (Talk) 22:33, November 15, 2009 Hey welcome!'-- C2' / 00:31, January 1, 2010 (UTC) And a happy new decade to you too!'-- C2' / 00:36, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey! FINALLY, someone who prefers WW over TP! If you need a friend, im always here!The Shadow Monarch 125 (talk) 00:23, January 9, 2010 (UTC) The 3 main reasons y i dont like TP as much as WW: 1:NO MAGIC POWER. THIS IS THE CENTER OF ZELDA. 2:Honestly 5 heart pieces instead of 4? 3:The bosses were cool, but if you (literally) blindfold me, i would still win. Dont get me wrong, TP is a amazing game, but WW is more classic. Re: Hello Userboxes Do you want userboxes for Neri, Ciela, and Leaf too? XSuperGamer (talk) 21:17, January 23, 2010 (UTC) that would be cool. Thanks! Ray Talk 2 me 21:32, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Wind Waker help The Wind Wakers Want a userbox? Userboxes --'DekuStick' '' '' what are the wind wakers??? ~not a user It was a club. Now it is gone... Ray Talk 2 me 19:44, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Registration Hello! I see that you are part of The Wind Wakers also, I gave credit to them! For the registration, you can be a System Leader, or a System Admin, and you can choose a system. If you are a System Leader, you will have to rely on the Monthly poll to keep on office, otherwise you are back to an admin. The Leader is chosen among the admins, so you can be the Leader more than once. I almost forgot, you are the 3rd person to join! That is why you have a decent selection! The first 13 can choose, so get others quick! [[User:Sandflyer83|''SandFlyer83]] (Talk) 23:34, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Uhhh...You there? [[User:Sandflyer83|SandFlyer83]] (Talk) 01:17, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Upgrade User sub-page I've noticed you have created the user sub-page , and I take offense to it. Would you kindly move the page to a more appropiate name?'-- C2' / 23:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. ::Thank you. '-- C2' / 00:03, February 21, 2010 (UTC) May I ask why, though? Ray Talk 2 me 00:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :It should be fairly obvious. Prevalently, it's still considered a derogatory term in most English-speaking countries and is easily misunderstood. Additionally, could you stop using said term in the Temple of Courage suggestions too or altogether? Thanks. --Auron'Kaizer ' 00:12, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Life makes more since now! Okay. i shalt stop usingith! Ray Talk 2 me 00:15, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Comments on User Sub-Pages Tip deathsword Thanks You are REALLY not doing anything suspicious... DeathSword You may join. If you have any experience with photoshop or flash games tell me. And put your name with a link to your userpage under recruit./\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 21:50, May 18, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Yeah Re: Characters Percy Jackson and the Olympians } Burfdey Seasons greetings! Have a good one! --AuronKaizer ''' 01:59, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, AK! ''Super'' duh... '' ' 02:10, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Userboxes Ok, wiki police would be blue and the shade of gray that you see on their shirts. WikiReaper, picture part is black Angel, same colors seen here http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template:User_wikipedia/WikiAngel This list will slowly grow --Michael RyanTalk 22:18, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ...